(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method for a seamless hat that avoids using stitches to stitch a hat during the machining process, whereby the heat fusing property of supersonic and high frequency wave processing is adopted to fuse fiber cloth material of a hat body of the hat to join together edges of the hat, then heating art is implemented to cover gathered edges of the joined areas with hold-down strips containing thermosol or thermal polyurethane (TPU) membranes, thereby completing fabrication of a wind and rainproof hat.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A hat is a common piece of clothing worn when venturing outdoors, and style of the manufactured hat provides an aesthetic visual effect that a wearer attaches great importance to. Hence, different styled hats are selected and worn to match different fashion clothing according to different occasions and circumstances. Consequently, varied styles of hats continue to be designed and produced.
Moreover, because of the requirement to form a three-dimensional styled hat body, thus, a plurality of cut-out prices must be separately stitched together to form a canopy shape. When carrying out conventional needle stitching, the cut-out pieces are first fixedly stitched together; then, hold-down strips are stitched on to cover edges, thereby avoiding the annoyance of uneven edges of the cloth material. During the stitching operation, the needle carrying thread perforates the top surface of the cloth material and connects with an underside thread to achieve execution of a stitch structure. However, wind and water easily permeate holes produced by the needle, hence; there is a need to improve the design and manufacture of a hat having wind and rainproof functionality that overcomes the problem of a needle puncturing holes in the cut-out pieces.
In light of the aforementioned, the present invention provides a new hat manufacturing process and method that avoids using a conventional stitch machining method to manufacture a hat and increases efficiency in the hat manufacturing process. Moreover, the present invention reduces cost of manufacture to achieve producing an economical wind and rainproof hat for use by the general consumer.